The Crossover Beach War by FMASTA9
by FMASTA9
Summary: 1st Crossover by FMASTA9 featuring the Animes: NAruto  Shippuden , Bleach, Code Geass, and Death Note in one great Crossovery story that will hopefully be an epic to remember! Enjoy, by FMASTA9, believe it or not.
1. Intro

**The Crossover Beach War by FMASTA9**

It was the morning of a new day on the beach. However, this was no normal beach, and it had no normal patrons. This beach, known none other as Crossover Beach, was special in that it existed in several different planes of reality, dimensions separate and without interaction. This meant that several different dimensions coincide

here, even in times without them knowing. This was one of those times. However, these stories that come together spawn a conflict, a conflict that no mortal being has witnessed in all of time. This collision of Anime-based dimensions is known as:

The Crossover Beach War.

1st Crossover by FMASTA9. Enjoy, now and forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Hard to believe your eyes, no? A cross over Fanfiction? By FMASTA9? Not possible! Well think again. I came up with this idea a while ago and saved it for some special since today(now yesterday by post time) is my birthday, I figured now would be as good as any other time. So, as my gift from me to you, the reader, I present my 1st freaking awesome crossover? "The Crossover Beach War by FMASTA9" How it goes is this: It starts off as individual stories, starring my favorite couples (with the exception of Light and Ryuzaki...IT NO WORK, DAMN YOU DEATH NOTE YAOI FANS!) from the following Topic Anime (in order): Naruto (Shippuden), Bleach, Code Geass, and Death Note. Then, after individuals, I will initiate the "Crossing Paths" arc (Made up name, just came up with it, give me a break, it's like 1:00A.M.!), which progresses the story of Crossover Beach with interactions from the anime's characters. Eventually, when the friendly conversation ends, and suspicions intensify, it will lead up to the "Exchanging Attacks" arc (Another made up name, stfu! It could change...) which describes in detail, "The Crossover Beach War," battle. It should be several chapters long and thousands upon thousands of words in length. This is sure to contend with my longest fanfictions to date, and should be a blast to write and publish. More chapters will arrive later if they're not already here, as I will be posting all the individuals and the first chapter of "Crossing Paths" arc right now. So until then...I want you to enjoy this rarity for what it's worth (in my case, A LOT!). So in turn, I, FMASTA9, the Sovereign Writer and Divine Author, present to you...my first crossover: "The Crossover Beach War by FMASTA9!" (Boy I've said that a lot, but thats because it's a big deal!) EVIL MONKEY! ):3 (Warning, **Author's Notes:** will be scarce in these due to so many chapters and awesome content, but I'll be sure to add one or two along the way when and where I see it fit. So enjoy regardless, humble reader! FMASTA9, out!)


	2. Individuals: Naruto and Hinata

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto stood in the water, admiring the scenery. He breathed in the salty air and gave out a sigh of relaxation. "Look out!" Naruto heard a girls voice and saw the huge wave coming his way. He dug his feet in the sand and put his hands in front of him, ready to chop the wave in half with his wind chakra. Suddenly, a shadow in

the wave caught his eye and he braced to collide with it. The wave crashed over him. Naruto, now completely soaked, was surprised to have a girl in his arms. The girl looked up at her savior. "Oh, N-Naruto!" It was Hinata, blush already visible in her face. "Hey Hinata, what was that about?" "That last wave caught me by surprise

and I was swept away by the current." "Huh, I see." "Sorry I rammed into you like that, I didn't mean too." "Nah, I'm glad I caught you, id hate to see you get hurt on our vacation!" "Oh, t-thank you, Naruto." "Don't mention it! Hey, you thirsty?" "A little, why?" "I was just about to go up and get something, wanna join me?"

"S-sure, I mean, I'd love too!" "Your funny." "Huh? Was it something I said?" "Nah, I just think your funny, that's all." "Is that a good thing?" "Well yeah, funny people make me laugh..." Hinata blushed and frowned. "That's why I like'em so much." Hinata returned his gleaming smile. "Um...Naruto." "Yeah? What is it?" "We're

here." "Yeah, I know. So?" Hinata smiled nervously. "I think you can put me down now." Naruto snapped up and realized he carried her all the way from the water to the bar and his expression turned to surprise. "S-sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean too-" he put her down "That's okay, Naruto, that was a kind thing for you to do."

"Haha, my pleasure." He grinned. "You're funny." "Huh?" Hinata giggled as blush continued to gather on her face. Naruto laughed with her. Once they were done laughing and grabbed their drinks, Naruto patted her head. "Hinata, I must say you're one of the most interesting people I know, and that I'm glad you're here with us."

"R-really?" "Yeah." "No ones ever told me that before." "I'm sorry to hear that...however, I'm glad to be the first!" Naruto grinned. "Thank you, Naruto." She hugged him...and he hugged her back, the surprise on his face turning into content for his friend's affection.


	3. Individuals: Ichigo and Orihime

**Ichigo and Orihime**

Ichigo waded in the water, enjoying its cool embrace with Orihime at his side. Suddenly a wave crashed over them. Ichigo popped up and shook his hair dry and proceeded to look for Orihime. He saw her orange hair pop up, just a little ways out from him, her back facing the beach. Her arms moved about her body as if searching

for something. Suddenly she made a panicked motion and crossed her arms, looked around, spotted Ichigo, and sunk under the water. Ichigo blinked at the sight. He screamed in surprise when Orihime's face popped up right in front of his out of nowhere. "Orihime! Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry Ichigo...I didn't mean to, its just

that I...I..." "You what?" She whispered in his ear. "You lost your top!" Orihime shook her head desperately. Ichigo noticed immediately. "Sorry...you lost your top?" He whispered back. She nodded in assurance. "What do I do?" "I can help you look for it." "I can't be seen looking for my top when I'm topless!" "Well what do you

want me to do?" "I don't know...ooh, hide me!" She embraced him, her large naked breasts pushed up against his chest. Ichigo freaked at this and put her at arms length in the water. "No way." "Please Ichigo? I don't want to get embarrassed." 'What's there to be embarrassed about? Those things are big, nothing to be ashamed

of.' "Let's see..." Ichigo looked around. Then he saw him, Uryu. "Hey, Uryu!" Ichigo waved him down. Orihime panicked. "Ichigo, what are you doing? Uryu's going to see my boobs!" "No he won't, just watch, hey Uryu!" Uryu looked up. "What!" He yelled back annoyingly. Ichigo signaled for him to come their way. He scoffed, took

off his shirt, revealing his skin that reflected the sun, and walked out there too them. "This better be good, or ill kill you." "Orihime lost her top." "What!" Uryu flew back stunned. Orihime blushed and hid behind Ichigo. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" "I want you to make another one." Ichigo grinned. There was a

pause. "Dumbass!" "What?" "Don't what me! What do you expect me to produce this new top from, huh? I don't carry fabric on my person you know!" "Oh, damn, that slipped my mind." "You're an idiot. But your lucky I carry my needle and thread on my person," Uryu made the motion to fix his glasses that weren't there.

"Wow, that's weird-" "shutup! You should be grateful!" "So you have your lousy needle, what about fabric you moron?" "If you'd let me finish..." "Alright, go on..." "Orihime, I remember your size... there's just one question." "Yeah, what?" Uryu disappeared and reappeared with 2 tops, one made of seaweed, the other of shells.

"Which do you prefer?" "Wow!" "Jeez, that was fast." "Of course it was fast you idiot, sorry but its all I have to work with given we're out in the ocean...the designs are still flawed-" "who cares about the designs! We just need a freaking top!" "Stop yelling you buffoon...which would you prefer, Orihime?" "Hmm, let's see. Id think

the shells would poke and pinch me, so..." "I assure you, the shells are quite smooth-" "seaweed!" "Whatever you say...here." he tossed the shell top and handed over the seaweed top. "Ooh!" Orihime slipped it on and immediately froze. "Huh, what's wrong?" "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" "What, what is it?" "It feels all slimy and

weird!" "I recommended the shell top, ow!" He held it back up, but a colony of crabs had made it their home and pinched him madly. "Nevermind," he dropped it. "Yay, I'm decent again!" "Good, now we can-" "ah! Ummmm...Uryu?..." "Now what?" "Don't suppose you could make a bottom too?"


	4. Individuals: Lelouch&CC, Suzaku&Kallen

**Lelouch and C.C. (+Kallen & Suzaku)**

"How many times do I have to repeat this too you?" "But sir, you don't understand, we only serve Pepsi products-" "I clearly requested a regular coca-cola with a side of ice water and 2 limes, yet, I fail to see either in your possession." "Sir, the ice water machine broke last night, and as I said, we only serve Pepsi-" "to hell with

that! I pay for this vacation, I expect results! Now, when I say Coke, Ice water, and 2 limes, I'm expecting Coke, Ice water, and 2 limes. Understand?" "Sir, I'm afraid I can't get you what we don't have." "There is a pizza hut...6 blocks away...go and get our drinks there then." "I'm sorry, sir, but that's out of my jurisdiction, I

can't leave the hotel-" "I don't think your grasping the concept...I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you, go and get our specified drinks now!" Lelouch's eyes glowed crimson and the man paused. "...Yes sir, right away." The waiter ran in the direction of the hotel. "Excellent, service you can rely on..." "Your so stubborn, the poor

guy will probably get fired because of what you did." C.C. spoke up after she devoured her slice of pizza. "He would get fired if he didn't, its called unsatisfactory service. One complaint to the manager and he'd be gone. At least this way, a good customer rating will save his job." "That is well thought out..." "What's with it being a

surprise all of a sudden?" "You're thinking to much, you're on vacation, sit down, relax." "I intend too." "Then what's the hold up?" "Your chattering." "Then ill stop, wait until you sit down, and continue when I wish." "Fine with me." Lelouch sat in his chair next to C.C. and exhaled relaxingly. "Hey guys!" Kallen showed up.

"Hey Kallen," Lelouch and C.C. said in unison. "Hm? Something wrong? What's with the glum faces? You're not fighting again, are you? You know I forbid you both to do that." "No, were not, Lelouch just was resolving an issue with the waiter and our drinks." "The guy was clueless, almost unintelligent." "Oh, I see..." "Where's

Suzaku?" Kallen pointed for them just in time to see Suzaku fly out of a wave on a surfboard, spinning like a missile, giving a resounding whoop, and land on the next wave. "Looks fun," C.C. lifted her straw hat. "That guy's going to get himself killed one day," Lelouch put a hand to his face. "Lighten up, Lelouch, he seems to be

having the time of his life out there!" Kallen gazed at the new surfing legend. Lelouch and C.C. were taken aback when a red surfboard almost beheaded them. "I'm heading out there guys, catch ya later!" Kallen ran into the water. C.C. looked at Lelouch and smirked. He noticed. "Don't even think about it." 5 minutes later...

"Damn witch!" Lelouch struggled to keep his balance on the purple surfboard as he bobbed up and down on the waves. C.C. got the hang of it fast and was already almost on par with Kallen. Suzaku spun 5 meter wide circles around Lelouch, letting out a laugh every minute or so. Finally he stopped. "What's wrong Lelouch,

having trouble?" "Be silent, Suzaku, your the kind of guy that makes this look easy." "I don't think that...it is easy. Just try it." Lelouch merely stared and didn't move. "Come on, just give it try." "Fine, if it will satisfy your sadistic side, then ill try." "Oh, come on pal, ill be right beside you." "Why do I get the feeling that won't

last long?" "Oh, look, here comes a big one, let's go!" "I'm going to regret this." 2 minutes later. "Kallen, C.C., where's Lelouch?" They both pointed at the body lying face down on the beach. "Oh boy, he's going to kill me." "You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author <em>Quick<em> Note: **Hey reader, fan, whatever...you're probably thinking: UG, already? Does this guy ever shutup? I thought he said these were going to be scarce! I just wanted to say to all you Code Geass fans out there that Lelouch has my condolences for surf fail in this fict, and that I'm afraid I do not support suzaku x Kallen. Sure they had their cute little moments and overly dramatic quarrels, but I just don't see them together at all. Just thought I'd clear that up! Anywho, I'm done talking, onward reader! ADVENTURE!


	5. Individuals: Light and Ryuzaki

**Light and Ryuzaki**

"Hey Ryuzaki, how are you doing?" Light spoke to L, who laid there fully clothed under the umbrella in a sprawled out fashion. "Ug." Was his only response. "You know, I think you'd enjoy this a lot more if you didn't wear your clothes and put on a swim suit." Ryuzaki didn't move. "Ug." "You don't think it looks weird having a fully

clothed male laying under an umbrella handcuffed to a male in a swimsuit?" "...Ug." He sipped his soda. Light slapped his forehead in Ryuzaki's unresponsiveness. "Fine, have it your way." Light lay on the chair next to him and closed his eyes. "Hey, Light!" Misa ran up to them. "Come play in the ocean with me!" "I don't think

Ryuzaki's going to budge Misa." "Aw, man, what a downer. Why is he here anyway?" Light lifted his wrist, the cuff clinking quietly. Misa broke down. "Jeez, can't we get a break from this guy? I mean, doesn't he know wearing a sweatshirt and jeans at the beach is totally weird!" "Apparently, he doesn't care." "Well, I'm going to

look for shells!" "Okay, have fun." Misa puffed her cheeks and made a loud spitting gesture before she turned around and walked away. Ryuzaki rolled over.

"Its hot..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <em>Quick<em> Note: **Yes, another one. "But that's 2 in a row-" I don't care! I know you Death Note fans out there are ready to kill me, i can feel it. "THAT WAS IT! DA HELL YOU GOT AGAINST DEATH NOTE MAKING IT THE SHORTEST INDIVIDUAL!" Look, it's nothing against Death Note, I love it, but I chose to portray this Anime and it's characters as support characters, as they aren;t really the EPIC FIGHTING CONFLICT BIG BOOM EXPLOSION type of Anime. No offense, just doing what comes natural. Proceed if you please.


	6. CPA: LxC, IxO

**Crossing paths**

* * *

><p><strong>IchigoOrihime-Lelouch/C.C.**

"I got it!" Orihime jumped up and spiked the volleyball over the net, sending it past the net towards the beach where 2 chairs sat. The ball then made contact with the back of a raven-haired guy's head, sending his head forward and the ball backward. They heard a quiet 'ow' and saw the raven head get up. The other occupant

had yet to move. The boy turned around and walked over to the ball, rubbing his head in agony. Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia all looked at each other nervously. "Well, Orihime?" Rukia spoke up. "What?" "Go over and apologize to him!" "Why me?" "You're the one who spiked it right into the back of the guy's skull," Renji

pointed out. Orihime looked at them desperately. "You're right, ill go apologize..." She grabbed Ichigo and started walking toward them. "Orihime, what the hell?" "Come with me, Ichigo!" "Why, it wasn't my fault!" "Moral support!" They ran over to their raven headed victim, who held the ball with slight visible rage, and was

now joined by the other, a lime-green haired young girl who stood just a tiny bit shorter than the raven headed boy. "Hi there!" Orihime called to them, Ichigo in tow. The boy looked to them with stern eyes. "I'm guessing from the direction you were coming from and the period of time for your arrival from that of this volley ball

coming into contact with the back of my head...this belongs to you?" Ichigo and Orihime stood dumbfounded at what the boy just said. "Listen, I don't have all day, so is this your ball...or not?" Orihime gulped, their stares making her nervous. Finally, she burst. "Oh mister, I'm terribly, terribly sorry, I spiked the ball too hard and

it bonked you in the back of the head, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very, very, very-" "Whoa, girl, calm down...I get the picture. Here's your ball." He handed her the ball. Orihime bowed in gratitude. "Sorry, you both made me so nervous, I just broke down. Oh, my name's Orihime by the way! Orihime Inoue." "I'm Ichigo

Kurosaki," Ichigo walked forward and let out his hand to the raven head. There was a pause. "The name's Lelouch...Lelouch Lamperouge." He shook Ichigo's hand. They looked to the girl. "C.C." Ichigo and Orihime smiled nervously at her uncaring face. The mood had lightened up however. The boys and the girls split into groups,

Orihime getting in C.C.'s face and chatting it up, and Ichigo and Lelouch standing feet apart and conversing mildly. "Oh my gosh! I love your hair, is that natural?" Orihime twirled a strand of C.C.'s butt length hair. "It is." "Ooh, and your eyes! They're gold! So beautiful..." "Thanks." "You seem quiet, are you okay?" "Yeah...I just

woke up." "Sorry again." "Between you and me, I thought it was funny as hell to see Lelouch get slammed in the back of the head with a volley ball." "That's mean, don't you think?" "Nope. By the way, I like your suit, it matches your hair and brings out your eyes." "Oh, really, I'm glad you like it! Nobody said anything so I

figured I picked a bad suit." "It suits you, take my word for it." "So, what are you into?" Ichigo questioned his new acquaintance. "I'm part of my schools student council. I like to read, play chess, and converse with my friends. What about you?" "I don't really do much...I go to school, play sports when I can, and generally hang

out with my friends, same as you." Lelouch nodded in understanding. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ichigo spoke up. "Go on." "That's a pretty neat tattoo you've got there," Ichigo pointed at Lelouch's neck where a red, bird-like symbol stood out, "don't mind me asking, but does it symbolize something?"

Lelouch looked down and touched his neck. He perked up as if to say he had to think about it, which in this case he did. "To tell the truth, it really doesn't symbolize anything," Lelouch lied, "but...if I were to think of something it would symbolize..." his eyes moved to C.C., which went unnoticed to Ichigo, and returned them to

where they were, "it symbolizes a promise..." Ichigo blinked at how deep it sounded, even if it was unintentional. "You look troubled." Lelouch noticed. "Yeah, that just sounded pretty deep and it took me by surprise." "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." "That's alright, I understand..." "I thank you for noticing. I've

got one for you." "Yeah, go ahead." "That medallion on your hip pocket," Lelouch pointed at Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge, "does that symbolize something?" Ichigo thought up his old excuse. "I got it during a vacation, and it's just for looks, no symbolism or use whatsoever." There was a pause. "I see, well I think its

pretty cool." "Thanks." "Hey, we could use 2 more players! Wanna join in?" Orihime announced to Lelouch, C.C. suffocating on her breasts in her chokehold. "That sounds lovely, but me and C.C. have lunch with friends in an hour." "Air...air...AIR!" C.C. waved desperately. Orihime gasped and let go. C.C. gasped, oxygen filling

her lungs again. "Sorry." "I forgive you...just don't do it again, please." "Sure." "We understand, Orihime let's go, catch you later." Ichigo ran with Orihime towards the volleyball net, Orihime waving joyfully at their new friends. Lelouch and C.C. waved back. C.C. embraced him and whispered in his ear. "Did you feel it? That

strange aura that surrounds them?" "Feels like form of pressure or gravity. They're definitely not your everyday teenagers." "What are you thinking on doing?" "Not sure yet, but there's no need to break our guises." "Agreed." There was a pause. "Let's go, lunch is waiting." "Right behind you." Ichigo and Orihime returned to

the volleyball court. "What was that about?" Renji greeted them. "There's something about those 2 that doesn't feel right." "Like what? I thought they were a nice couple. That boy was so cute and that girl was so pretty." "Sometimes appearances can be deceiving," Rukia spoke up. "Worry about it later, let's get back to the

game," Renji popped in. "All right! I'll serve!" "Just watch the power this time Orihime." "Yeah, I don't want to meet anymore 'friends' today."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afternotes: <strong>Fine, JUST READ THESE IF YOU WANT TOO! Be lost for all I care *pout pout*. JK! I care. Anywho, if you haven't guessed by the Bold Title at the tippity top of the page, the individuals are over and this was the first chapter of the "Crossing Paths" arc. Hope it was enjoyable, as the rest will equally hopefully be, as well as the previous material so far. At this point, I will be holding off submitting until at least tomorow, as I just submitted from the intro to here all in about 25 minutes, and it's 1:25 A.M. I'm tired. So sorry, you'll have to wait. *BOO, BOO, BOO!* Shut up. Sheesh. This author is not pulling another all-nighter tonight, I need to recover from that last one! So I'm afraid you'll just have to CHILL OUT! Thank you for your patience, that is all, FMASTA9, to bed! Sweet Dreams y'all!


End file.
